


Late Night Attack

by Hope_Tree_Celeste



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Mention of Dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Tree_Celeste/pseuds/Hope_Tree_Celeste
Summary: It's the middle of the night. The professor is sleeping soundly when a shadow from days long past returns to exact their revenge.Set in post-timeskip Crimson Flower route.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 17





	Late Night Attack

He silently crept through the first floor dormitories, looking over his shoulder to make certain nobody was following him. It was nighttime on the 15th day of the Lone Moon, the moonlight giving the monastery grounds an ethereal glow. The figure stayed in the shadows, his heavy cloak dragging behind him. When he arrived at the dorm closest to the training grounds, his hand rested on the hilt of his dagger.

His hand slid down the wooden door, remembering days long gone. With a deep breath, he turned the doorknob, knowing that the door was unlocked, no matter the time of day. The door opened, revealing a woman sleeping in her bed. She had minty-green hair and a pale complexion. Her expression was serene, lips parted slightly.

As he gripped the dagger, the woman stirred, her eyes fluttering open. “Huh?” She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up and see what was going on. The man raised his dagger, its blade gleaming in the moonlight. “Dimi-”

Before she could finish, the dagger came down, stabbing her in the abdomen and again in the hip. She tried to crawl out of her bed, haphazardly throwing her blanket at the attacker. It landed, temporarily blinding her attacker.

She grabbed the Sword of the Creator with both hands and extended the sword’s tip at him. It pierced through his shoulder. He turned to run, holding his shoulder tightly. The woman laid her sword down and sighed in relief before a shot of pain reminded her of her wounds. Thankfully, she could cast Heal on herself. Before the spell could take effect, she blacked out.

~~~~

Hubert was on his nightly patrol, lantern in hand. Even though Edelgard ordered him to get more rest, he still walked around the monastery at night. As he passed by the first floor dormitories, he noticed something strange. The door at the end was open, but nobody was walking out. Curiosity and suspicion rose to his mind as he approached.

When he looked in, his eyes widened. Byleth was crumpled on the floor, the Sword of the Creator lying next to her as she bled. “Professor!” Hubert rushed into the room, checking her for a pulse. It was still going, but not fast enough to be healthy.

“I would prefer to not disturb Marianne and Mercedes, and Linhardt likely won’t wake up at all,” he pondered aloud as he picked up Byleth. “Manuela’s the only option.”

He rushed to the Reception Hall, where he knew there was a staircase leading to the second floor. As he ran, he muttered, “Don’t die on me.” Up the stairs, past the Audience Chamber, and down the hall to the Infirmary. Hubert knocked twice, placing as much force behind them as he could without waking anyone else. After a minute, a cranky and slightly hungover Manuela opened the door.

“What is it? I hope you’re aware that-” She stopped talking when she saw Byleth in Hubert’s arms. “Bring her in.” Hubert walked in and laid Byleth down on one of the beds.

Manuela looked her over, casting Recover as she did to seal the wounds. “Two stab wounds, one in her midsection and the other in her hip. Looks like they were done with a dagger, given the size of the cuts.” Her eyes met with Hubert’s. “Did you see what happened?” He shook his head.

“I was on my nightly patrol when I saw that her dorm was open. When I walked in, she was on the floor, out cold,” he explained.

Byleth stirred, eyes screwed shut. “Dim…” They looked down at her. “Dimi… tri…”

Manuela held her chin with her right hand. “Do you think…”

Hubert didn’t respond. If Dimitri was the one who attacked Byleth, then the real question is how did he get past our defenses undetected, and where is he now?

“Dimitri!” Byleth jolted awake, wincing when she moved. Manuela began to cast Heal to null the pain.

“Don’t move too much, Professor.” Byleth nodded, relaxing her body. She caught sight of Hubert, who was watching her from the shadows. Then everything came rushing back to her.

“Where’s Dimitri?”

Hubert pushed himself off the wall. “So Dimitri was the one who attacked you tonight?” She looked downcast, then nodded.

“It was dark, but I could tell it was him.”

He hummed his understanding, eyes closed in thought.

“Well, this has been an interesting night, but I need a drink. Stay here until morning, Professor. I’ll come check on you then,” she explained, waving them off.

Byleth chuckled. “Tell Hanneman I said hello,” she added. A blush rose to Manuela’s face as she slammed the door behind her. Hubert joined Byleth's laughter for a moment before going silent.

Now it was just Hubert and Byleth, alone. He glanced down at her, his expression soft. “Are you alright, Professor?”

“Hubert. Please, call me Byleth. And yes, I’m fine. Thank you for finding me. If you hadn’t, I-” She was cut off by a hand resting on her cheek.

“Don’t say it. I would prefer to not think about that possibility.” He pressed a kiss to the center of her forehead. “We cannot take any risks when it comes to your safety. Lady Edelgard needs you alive. I need you alive.” He kissed her again, this time on the lips. It was soft but passionate, conveying his point. She returned it as best she could, tangling her fingers in his hair to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

A hiss of pain sounded between them and Hubert pulled back. “Get some rest, my love. I will visit you tomorrow morning.” He leaned down to place one last kiss on her lips, a faint brush compared to the last one. After he left, she quickly fell asleep, a smile on her face.


End file.
